Cleric Spells
Level 0 * Create Water * Cure Minor Wounds * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Guidance * Inflict Minor Wounds * Light * Mending * Purify Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Virtue Level 1 * Bane * Bless * Bless Water * Cause Fear * Command * Comprehend Languages * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Alignment * Detect Undead * Divine Favor * Doom * Endure Elements * Entropic Shield * Hide from Undead * Inflict Light Wounds * Magic Stone * Magic Weapon * Obscuring Mist * Protection from Alignment (exc Chaos & Good) * Remove Fear * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith * Summon Monster I Level 2 * Aid * Align Weapon * Augury * Bear's Endurance * Bull Strength * Consecrate * Cure Moderate Wounds * Darkness * Death Knell * Delay Poison * Eagle's Splendor * Enthrall * Find Traps * Gentle Repose * Hold Person * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Make Whole * Owls Wisdom * Remove Paralysis * Resist Energy * Restoration, Lesser * Shatter * Shield Other * Silence * Sound Burst * Spiritual Weapon * Status * Summon Monster II * Undetectable Alignment * Zone of Truth Level 3 * Animate Dead * Bestow Curse * Blindness/Deafness * Contagion * Continual Flame * Create Food and Water * Cure Serious Wounds * Daylight * Deeper Darkness * Dispel Magic * Glyph of Warding * Helping Hand * Inflict Serious Wounds * Invisibility Purge * Locate Object * Magic Circle against Alignment * Magic Vestment * Meld into Stone * Obscure Object * Prayer * Protection from Energy * Remove Blindness/Deafness * Remove Curse * Remove Disease * Searing Light * Speak with Dead * Stone Shape * Summon Monster III * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Wind Wall Level 4 * Air Walk * Control Water * Cure Critical Wounds * Death Ward * Dimensional Anchor * Discern Lies * Dismissal * Divination * Divine Power * Freedom of Movement * Giant Vermin * Imbue with Spell Ability * Inflict Critical Wounds * Magic Weapon, Greater * Neutralize Poison * Planar Ally, Lesser * Poison * Repel Vermin * Restoration * Sending * Spell Immunity * Summon Monster IV * Tongues Level 5 * Atonement * Break Enchantment * Command, Greater * Commune * Cure Light Wounds, Mass * Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law * Disrupting Weapon * Flame Strike * Hallow * Inflict Light Wounds, Mass * Insect Plague * Mark of Justice * Plane Shift * Raise Dead * Righteous Might * Scrying * Slay Living * Spell Resistance * Summon Monster V * Symbol of Pain * Symbol of Sleep * True Seeing * Unhallow * Wall of Stone Level 6 * Animate Objects * Antilife Shell * Banishment * Bear’s Endurance, Mass * Blade Barrier * Bull’s Strength, Mass * Create Undead * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass * Dispel Magic, Greater * Eagle’s Splendor, Mass * Find the Path * Forbiddance * Geas/Quest * Glyph of Warding, Greater * Harm * Heal * Heroes’ Feast * Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass * Owl’s Wisdom, Mass * Planar Ally * Summon Monster VI * Symbol of Fear * Symbol of Persuasion * Undeath to Death * Wind Walk * Word of Recall Level 7 * Blasphemy * Control Weather * Cure Serious Wounds, Mass * Destruction * Dictum * Ethereal Jaunt *Holy Word * Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass * Refuge * Regenerate * Repulsion * Restoration, Greater * Resurrection * Scrying, Greater * Summon Monster VII * Symbol of Stunning * Symbol of Weakness * Word of Chaos Level 8 * Antimagic Field * Cloak of Chaos * Create Greater Undead * Cure Critical Wounds, Mass * Dimensional Lock * Discern Location * Earthquake * Fire Storm * Holy Aura * Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass * Planar Ally, Greater * Shield of Law * Spell Immunity, Greater * Summon Monster VIII * Symbol of Death * Symbol of Insanity * Unholy Aura Level 9 * Astral Projection * Energy Drain * Etherealness * Gate * Heal, Mass * Implosion * Miracle * Soul Bind * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Monster IX * True Resurrection